Thresh/Strategy
Champion Spotlight Recommended Items Tips ;Playing As * Communication is key when making use of . Let your teammates know how you like to use it. * and can be combined in either cast order for powerful combinations. * can collect without needing to kill units himself. Planning your map position to be near the most deaths will help to maximize collection. ;Playing Against * has a long cast time. Watch for the cast to begin to take evasive actions. * Intentionally breaking a wall of can allow a vulnerable ally to escape unscathed. * relies on collecting for a portion of his defense and damage. Try punishing him when he moves to collect them. Tricks ;Ability Usage * strength as a support comes from his incredible amount of utility, CC, and AoE, stemming from his ability to displace and disable enemies with his , , and . His can be used as a reliable escape or a way for allies to easily follow up with him. His passive, allows him to continually gain power as the game progresses to make him deceptively strong and durable. However, champions with strong disengages can hinder him from utilizing his power to his full potential. * While allows to continually gain power, he starts off weak. Be cautious early game. ** Throwing on to nearby souls can let you collect them without getting close. ** This tactic can be useful if you are in a lane against champions who can be more aggressive than you earlier, have a fair amount of poking abilities, or ways to counter your CC (e.g. , , , and . ** Avoid using this method too much as has a long cooldown and can leave you without mana to use your other abilities. * passive is strong enough to make building attack damage worthwhile. ** While the passive's damage scales off attack damage, it is still magic damage, and will benefit from magic penetration. ** At rank 5, with no attack speed bonus, it adds ~24% of your attack damage per attack. Which is ~ at level 18, without any damage bonuses. ** It's worth saying that the passive effect does not encourage continual attacking, as you will not get any bonus damage if you do not let the ability 'charge'. * is a great initiation tool. Consider the merits of pulling them vs pulling yourself. Keep in mind that it can also be cast on neutral monsters. This can be used to escape, set up jungle ganks, or to simply increase mobility. ** While landing a is often a decent way to engage, it may not always be the most reliable option; simply walking up towards the enemy and using towards yourself can make it substantially easier to land a hook or at least blow an enemy . * is a great way to save an ally. Not only do you shield them, but you can allow them to escape if they click the lantern. ** Consider teaming up with melee champions who have dashes, such as or . They can jump on the enemy, be shielded from counterattacks, and jump back to safety. ** If an ally is coming in to gank your lane, you can place the lantern in his path and initiate, the jungler/ally can use the lantern to jump to you and help secure the kill quickly. * can be a good scouting tool, particularly when checking the and pits. However, be wary of the ability's long cooldown. * is a good escape and chase tool, depending on the cast direction. ** If you catch a fleeing enemy with immediately use your to push them further towards your allies or turret, securing their doom. ** can also counter enemy dashes, such as . * Just as active is useful, so is its passive. Wait for it to charge, and then basic attack an enemy champion for decent harass damage. This method is especially useful in the early game. * If an enemy is camping inside and refuses to touch one of the walls, consider using to push them into one. The slow and damage will be worth it especially if you them towards a turret or allies. * can actually be sped up by casting in the same direction immediately after, causing the ability to more closely mimic the speed of 's . This can be especially useful against champions with high evasion potential (such as ) ;Mastery Usage * ;Item Usage * With abilities that scale off ability power and attack damage, as well as having heavy crowd control, can make use of many stats, allowing him adapt to changing situations and match ups, but is most often played as an off-tank support. * has many starting options as a support depending on how he's played. ** is an option to sustain yourself when not as experienced with , and active can help you engage with your team. ** can also be a decent option to sustain both yourself and your lane partner. *** To clarify, the execute component from only works with melee attacks and are ranged at all times; however, the damage build up from allows him to last-hit much easier than other ranged supports and activate the heal. * ability power ratios are fairly low, but he gains extra on-hit magic damage, making magic penetration from items like a valuable stat. ** (or ) may still be worthwhile late game, since it will multiply his passive ability power gains; this only works if you have a lot of souls. ** A is primarily an offensive option that can synergize with and . * passive component has great damage potential and can be combined with several other effects for devastating results. ** Since the passive multiplier grows between attacks, you will not get a fully multiplied effect building both attack damage and attack speed. ** With a lot of souls (at least 100), , , and , can deal decent DPS. *** damage will also be increased by the bonus AP from . ** With lots of AD and time to wind up, can deal a very high amount of damage in a single hit (up to 450% AD if using an and not counting collected souls) *** The bonus damage is magical and thus that component will not crit. * gap closer, crowd control, and the ability for allies to move to him with allow him to be a great initiator. Consider building tank and aura items like , , or . ** is probably the best item when playing support, even though he can't shield the entire team with anymore, he still makes great use of its stats as a tanky support while granting his teammates magic resistance and a shield. * effectiveness in several roles depends very much on the number of soul he has collected. ** Under 100 souls, your armor is lower than that of the most champions. Thus, you should consider buying items with high armor values or play defensive. ** Between 100 and 200 souls, you can consider building something more offensive or refocus on magic resist or health if you are building as a tank. You have matched the armor of many champions, and with 115 souls you surpass , having the highest base armor at level 18 (passive abilities not included) ** Over 200 souls, you can build and to start becoming an offensive champion, having 162 base armor (surpassing even ) and 150 AP, only by the collected souls. You can also add a for powerful magic resistance reduction, or a to this build for adding on-hit, AP-based magic damage. In this case, you should take some magic resist and health item, like or . * Building can be very effective, since the armor from , which replaces his armor growth stat, is considered bonus armor and therefore increases its damage for each soul. ;Countering * Since receives a lot of his power through , zoning him out from collecting souls is especially effective. Take into account your own minions' positions as these are where souls may spawn. ** will commonly use to collect souls. It can be a good idea to wait until goes on cooldown before going on the offensive. ** Remember that every death leaves with downtime where he can't collect souls. His passive can be his downfall if successfully utilized against him. * has high offensive capabilities, but only in a relatively close range. * is his main initiation ability, and much like playing against other aggressive supports, avoiding it will limit his ability to get on top of you and unload his combo. ** Using allied minions to shield yourself can be effective, but note that may still choose to pull himself anyway to get in range for his other spells. * is not very durable early on, and harassing him will make it risky for him to use his spells effectively. Use these opportunities and his high cooldowns early on to force fights. * Be aware that can be used to quickly bring one of 's allies into a fight. Try to gain vision of areas behind from where his reinforcements could approach. * when used to help his allies escape can be halted or prevented by placing obstacles (such as wards or pets) or moving onto the lantern and blocking it with your own hitbox. * You can 's stun, and break the chain to prevent from ing into your team by using on a hooked ally. It can also be self-cast. Category:Champion strategies Category:Thresh de:Thresh/Strategie ru:Thresh/Strategy